thebrisbanekidfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryder gets a Chase
Ryder gets a Chase is an upcoming episode of Sam's fan-made Paw Patrol series. Plot Ryder tells the story of how he got his first ever pup named Chase. So, one morning, Ryder woke up to go to the back door only to find a stray German Shepherd up on the doorstep. Ryder took him in. The German Shepherd didn't have a name yet and soon enough was named Chase because he ran away from Ryder really fast inside the house. Ryder began a really good relationship with Chase throughout the weeks and months that went by. Near the end of the story, Ryder says that he got Marshall too and then decided that a new team should be formed and the three moved to Adventure Bay. And that was how PAW Patrol began. Transcript Scene opens to Ryder sitting inside the control room as he starts telling the story. Ryder: Hello there everyone. I'm Ryder and I have a story to tell you. This story is how I began my team of pups known as the PAW Patrol. First of all though, I'll need my pups to hear in on this story too. *taps pup-pad to summon the pups to the lookout* PAW Patrol, to the lookout. Pups: Ryder needs us. All the pups arrive at the elevator with Marshall stumbling over something as he crashes in to the elevator. Marshall: And that is how I got "in to" the elevator. The elevator takes the pups to the control room. All the pups sit in front of Ryder. Chase: PAW Patrol ready for action - uh, Ryder, why have you got a book in front of you? Ryder: I'm going to read to all you pups a story. Sam: A story? Oh cool. I want to hear it. Chase: Yes, so do I. Skye: Chase, I think all of us should. Ryder: This story goes all the way back to 2009. Chase: I think this story is about me. Ryder: And this was when I was all alone and I finally had a pup or two by the end of this. Sam: Yep and I was in Australia back then. Ryder: Right. So, one morning in December 2009, I woke up and I proceeded to my back door to find a stray pup on my doorstep of my parent's shack. Video fades to a younger Ryder opening the back door. Ryder: Hello little pup. Chase: Hi there. Ryder: Please come on in, little stray. I have room for you to be here. You don't seem to belong to anyone around here since you don't have a collar. Chase: Yes I'm not from around here. I am a stray. Ryder: You don't even have a name either. Soon, Ryder is chasing Chase around the shack and Ryder decided that this would be the perfect time to name the stray. Ryder: Wow, you are really fast. And because of this, I decided to give you the name Chase. So, your name is Chase. Chase: Cool. I finally have a name now. I'm Chase. I like the name Chase. Ryder: I am quite lonely here in this shack, Chase. I am really lonely here. Chase: Well, that's really sad that you are all alone in this shelter place. Ryder: I know. Since you don't have anywhere to live, do you want to live here with me? Chase: Wow. No-one has ever offered me to stay with them before. You know what? I'll gladly accept your offer, Ryder. Ryder: Yay! Now I'm not lonely. Video fades to Ryder in front of the book with the pups and Sam sitting inside the lookout. Sam: So, Chase had a new owner and master at that time? Ryder: Yes. I became his new owner and master. Chase: He has done a great job so far and he's really nice. Ryder: Thanks, Chase. Anyway, continuing on... The next morning, I turned on to Hi-5 and I found Sam on the show. Sam: Yep, that was me. Ryder: Yep. Video fades to a younger Ryder in the shack with tiny puppy Chase. Ryder: *sigh* There has got to be better things to be done here than to watch him on TV even though I never knew him before in my life. Chase: Maybe you should go on out there and see the world. Ryder: Great idea, Chase. Chase: You and I should go out there in the world. Ryder: Yes. Both of us should see the outside world. Ryder and Chase go on outside Ryder: And this is the town I live in, Chase. Chase: There isn't much here. Ryder: Yes I know that. Chase: If I die, will you miss me? Ryder: Yes. I will miss you dearly and I'd be thinking of you. Chase: You are a great master, Ryder. Ryder: Thanks, Chase. Video fades to Ryder in front of the book with the pups and Sam sitting inside the lookout. Sam: So, that was the first time that you and Chase were outside together? Ryder: Yes, Sam. It was the first time Chase and I were outside together. Sam: And you have seen me on TV for the first time. Ryder: Actually, it was a little while before Chase came to live with me that I began watching you on TV. Sam: Oh okay. Ryder: Anyway, back on to the story again, Chase and I returned back to the shack and then moving in to the New Year's Eve 2009, Chase and I were watching the New Year's Eve fireworks on TV. Video fades to a younger Ryder and puppy Chase watching the countdown to 2010 on TV. TV and Ryder: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year for 2010. Ryder: We have now moved in to 2010, Chase. May new surprises arise in 2010 for us both. Chase: Hopefully, I'll have a new friend in 2010. Ryder: Maybe you will, Chase. Maybe you will. Chase: Hopefully I find a friend, preferably a pup. Video fades to Ryder in front of the book with the pups and Sam still sitting inside the lookout. Sam: And so now, you end up here in the lookout about 8 years later. Ryder: It's not over yet. Chase said he wanted a new friend, so we're going to skip forward to March 2010 when Chase got a new friend and I got myself a new pup. Marshall: Would it happen to be a dalmatian pup by any chance? Ryder: Listen to the story and you'll find out. Video fades to a younger Ryder and puppy Chase Ryder: *yawns* good morning, Chase. Chase: Morning, Ryder. Ryder: Another day in the shack *hears doorbell ringing* Ryder proceeds to answer the door Ryder: Oh hello there little pup. Come on in. Chase runs over towards Ryder. Chase: Who is at the door, Ryder? Is it a new pup friend for me? Ryder: Another stray pup. Chase: Hi there, pup. I'm Chase. Marshall: Hi Chase. Ryder: Hey, little pup. I'll name you Marshall. Marshall: That's a great name. Marshall it is. Chase: Hooray! I finally have a friend. Marshall: Yes. A new friend for me as well. Ryder goes to watch TV with Chase and Marshall watching the TV with him. Ryder: What is Sam up to? Marshall: Who is Sam? Chase: He is this kid that is on TV. Marshall: Is he on TV now? Ryder: *checking the channels* Yep, there he is. Marshall stares at Sam on the TV screen. Marshall: That is Sam? Ryder: Yes. That is Sam. Marshall: I wanna see him some day. Ryder: I want to see him too. Maybe some day, we'll see him. Video fades back to Ryder reading the end of the book to the pups and Sam. Ryder: And then the three of us moved to Adventure Bay and began the team of PAW Patrol. And throughout those years? Well, that's another story. Sam: Wait a second, that was actually me that was on TV, Chase and Marshall. Marshall: You? You were the one I was staring at on the TV? Sam: Yes. That was me. Ryder: Sam is right, Marshall. That was actually him. Everyone starts laughing as the video fades to black. Characters Pups in this episode: * Chase * Marshall * Rocky * Rubble * Zuma * Skye People in this episode: * Ryder * Sam